Revenge of the cyberwoman
by Lord Garnetto
Summary: a computer virus knocks out the computer system and wipes ianto out of the system, then ianto's headset turns killer and someone is creating cyberman technology in the hub. who is doing this and how? and why is ianto being targeted? FINAL CHAP back up!
1. Chapter 1 the blackout

This is set in torchwood series 2, before "meat"

I don't own torchwood, or anything

Please R&R

000

Ianto Jones woke up to another day at work. He spent the first few hours doing his usual morning routine, showering, and shaving, breakfast whilst watching the previous day's eastenders from his sky planner, tidying up and then going to his job. Well, it wasn't his usual routine as usually he got to go into the bathroom, about to shower before his boss and boyfriend called him up because of some disaster. If it wasn't jack, it was Tosh or Gwen that was on the phone, so doing his daily routine was a rarity. But today, he got to do the full routine. He walked out of the door, not realising the date.

He lived near the front entrance of his work. The plan was to have a usual day at work. He was going to do his usual paperwork, making the team their tea, then lunch, then his "meeting" with his boss, jack, then back to paperwork. Except he worked for torchwood, so it was even rarer for him to have a usual day at work than it was for him to do his usual morning routine. And for the 2 to happen together, almost impossible. In his 18 months of working there, in the 564 days he had only ever had one "usual day". Jack said that was lucky, he claimed to have gone 9562 days in a row where routine was thrown out the window during his time working for torchwood.

So imagine Ianto's surprise when he got to mid-day without a crisis. And then imagine the fact that when all the computers went down at 12.02, the absence of surprise. He walked casually over to Tosh's station, to see her working on it. He always liked Toshiko; she was the only one who hadn't been mean to him while he was there.

"Any ideas why the computers are down?" jack asked, as he, Gwen and Owen came over

"No, it says there is a code 3252518, but there is no such thing" Tosh explained "you 4 go to lunch, bring me back a meat feast and I will try and get this sorted"

"Ok, see you after lunch"

"Have fun" Gwen said, as she, jack and Owen went to lunch. Ianto stayed

"Do you need a hand?" ianto offered "ive orderd a pizza, so im in anyway"

"I'm fine. This sort of thing is a one-person job." Tosh said gently "thanks for the offer though. Are you ok Ianto? We all thought you would be... well... you know"

"What do you mean?" Ianto asked

"Well... doesn't matter, just me being stupid." Tosh said "anyway, I had better get on with this, or Owen and the others won't let me hear the end of it"

"Good luck then." Ianto said and returned to his station. Ianto should have known then, this was too simple. There was no way that the disturbance would just be a computer malfunction, not in torchwood and not when his day had gone that well so far.

000

i hope you like, please review. i really want to do this one. The next time i update, the mystery deepens as tosh dicovers the fault in the system and the team has a code they need to de-code


	2. Chapter 2 the code

This is set in torchwood series 2, between "Adam" and "reset"

If I owned torchwood, would I earn millions of pounds by selling books or recording episodes or would I post it on a free fan fiction site?

Please R&R

000

Ianto's computer suddenly powered up, a minute after the others of the team came back carrying a box, and it was just as he finished his pizza. He tried to log on, but there was a problem with his password. He tried 3 times, but it didn't work. He once again went over to Tosh's station

"I can't log on" Ianto informed her

"Really?" Tosh said, and then shouted "can everyone log on ok?"

"Yes" jack called, coming over

"Yep" Owen shouted back

"I can" Gwen yelled

"So did you ever find out what that code was? The code 3252518?" Jack asked

"Well the fault was simple. In the operating system, 3 security systems and the word processor had the base code changed. If I didn't know any better. I would think it was an amateurish attempt at sabotage" Toshiko said

"How was the base code changed?" jack asked

"Each one had a letter added to the end, a different one on each. B, C, R, Y, E" Tosh said

"That may be Bryce?" Ianto suggested

"Good point" jack said "Gwen, find anagrams for Bryce"

"I'm on it" Gwen said

"Now, why can't Ianto log on?" jack asked

"I'm trying to find his account, but he isn't on here" Tosh said "if I search for him… no record at all. According to the computer Ianto Jones never worked for torchwood"

"But I do" Ianto said "why have I been erased from the system"

"Bring up a list of users" jack suggested

"You, me Gwen and Owen, and a fifth member called man" Tosh said, bringing up "man's profile

"What is that, in the other information box?" Ianto asked

"I don't know it's just a bunch of numbers" Tosh said. Inside the box was the chain of numbers ""

"Owen, that box, figured out what it is yet?" jack asked

"I think so. Have you ever watched "star trek?"?" Owen asked

"No, it was too… fictional for me, not remotely possible" jack said

"Well they have these devices called "replictors". They basically can make anything out of thin air"

"See what I mean, too unbelievable" jack said

"This does the same thing" Owen said

"Ok, it might be a little believable" jack said

"Does that matter at the minute?" Tosh asked "does that help with the security threat to our computers, and the removal of Ianto from the system?"

"That device was left in the front section of the hub during the system blackout. That is too convenient timing not to be linked. I just can't see how giving us replictors tech is linked to erasing Ianto and causing a computer error." jack said

"I've got anagrams" Gwen said "not many, only 3. Be cry, by rec and cyber"

"Cyber fits better than any. Tosh, try and pull up CCTV around the base during the blackout, Owen, restore Ianto's profile, get his details off of him. Gwen, go see if the locals saw anyone come near the front entrance. I'm going to look at this code"

"What date stamp should I put on Ianto's profile?" Owen asked

"Today's" jack said, going into his office

"Ok… name, Ianto Jones. Date of entry 8th November…"Owen said

"Today is the 8th of November?" Ianto said. How could he have forgotten?

"Yea, why?" Owen asked

"It is a year since Lisa… since the cyber woman attacked the hub" Ianto said

"Right" Owen moved on. Owen was the sort of person where he showed he cared by shutting up "sexuality?"

"Straight" Ianto said

"You need to be honest" Owen said "we all know you are gay, I just want to know if you are bi or gay?"

"Well… I…"Ianto was hesitating. It wasn't that he liked men, it was just jack. He had never fancied any other men, but he had liked a lot of women

"Just answer it" Owen said

"I guess bi would be the closest…"

"Good, yes you are in a relationship, you have submitted you samples, and I have your physicals on paper record. That is all I need with you" Owen said "I remember the rest from the first time around. See if jack needs a hand." Ianto went into jack's office

"Need a hand?" Ianto asked

"Have a look at this code. It's a puzzle. 40 ones and zeroes, 7 normal numbers and something so obvious that I am missing" jack said. He and jack spent a couple of minutes looking at the numbers, when Gwen came into the office

"no-one has seen anything" Gwen said

"I've got it." Toshiko said "not all of it. I don't know about the replictors, but I think I know what the codes are."

000

So… anyone figured it out yet? It is an interesting riddle. Put theories on reviews, answer at beginning of next chapter, a reminder the 2 number chains are

3252518

please review


	3. Chapter 3 the soloution

This is set in torchwood series 2, between "Adam" and "reset"

If I owned torchwood, would I earn millions of pounds by selling books or recording episodes or would I post it on a free fan fiction site?

Please R&R

REVIEW REPLIES

randomness6

You are good. You got the code right. Well done. And yes, it is something to do with the cyber woman. All will be explained in the next few chapters how it is Lisa, and I think you had a very good idea of what is going to happen, not quite right, but close. As I put in this chapter, it would appear impossible that there is left over from Lisa, or that any staff would have done it. Good idea with UNIT. I didn't think of that. I may steal that a little (if you don't mind)

000

"It is so simple, I'm kind of embarrassed it took so long to get." Tosh said. By now all the group were in jack's office

"Please explain then" Owen said

"It's binary" Tosh said

"Of course" jack said

"What's binary?"

"Computers work by sending electrical impulses around the machine, or an absence of them. We represent it using ones and zero's… Kind of like Morse code."Tosh explained

"Still not getting it" Owen said

"a stream of 8 one's and zeros can make a letter… so a stream of 40 is a 5 letter word…so the first set of e represents a C, then a Y…B…E…R. cyber. The code is for cyber" Tosh said

"Like the anagram" Gwen pointed out

"Yes, well done Tosh, but what about the other one?" Ianto asked

"ok, imagine a is 1, b is 2, etcetera" Tosh said "split the number into 3,25,2,5 and 18 and that makes…"

"Cyber" Owen said "but what does it mean?"

"There is something else. I got the CCTV on the outside of the hub. no-one came in or out, other than the pizza place, between you lot leaving for lunch and you coming back" Tosh said

"Tosh, do a scan. Gwen, Owen, do a manual sweep of the base. Stay together and keep on the comms. Ianto say with me"

"What are we looking for?" Gwen asked

"Cyberman tech" jack answered

"we destroyed it all" Owen said "whatever is left is in the secure vault"

"Ill checks that in a second, but we need to do a check. I hope I'm wrong, but this has the signs of a type 6 cyber invasion" jack said "so, do your checks. And that includes personal areas"

"You think one of us brought it in?" Ianto asked

"wouldn't be the first time, would it Ianto?" Owen said slyly

"I don't think anyone did it intentionally, but all of us have kept hold of alien tech at some point, without meaning to cause problems" jack said, and the whole team looked guilty "and looking guilty is a good thing, none of you are being controlled by cyberman, you are all showing emotions"

"Jack, if none of us brought this in, there is no way it got in" Owen said

"Well then there is no harm in checking, is there?" jack said "just check"

"Ok" Owen said, as he Gwen and Tosh left the office. Jack turned to Ianto

"I need you to promise me you know nothing about this" jack said

"No, I don't know anything" Ianto said. He felt a little offended that jack would ask him that. He was his boyfriend, he should have trusted him. But it was understandable. After all, for the first 6 months of working there, he had hidden Lisa in the hub, it was the reason he started working for torchwood three. Just a few months later, he had been the first to join Owens mutiny to open the rift. But over the last 6 months, he had been the one jack trusted more than the others.

"Right, we need to check that the remains of the last cyber-technology active on the base. What exactly was brought on the base?"

"Just Lisa and her conversion unit that was modified into a support unit" Ianto said, as jack pulled a crate out of the secure vault, and opened it. Inside ware a few bars of metal, Destroyed and broken.

"I've got something" Tosh called. Jack ran over to Tosh's station

"What is it?" jack said ""what have you got

"Something on Ianto's desk" Tosh said

"Should have bloody known" Owen said, coming into the room "what the fuck have you brought in this time?"

"I think we should go and have a look at what is there before we start blaming people" jack said, going over to where Ianto worked. He used his wrist device to check Ianto's desk and picked up an in-ear headset "this looks out of date."

"What is it?" Gwen asked

"Only one way to find out, stand back" jack said. He held up the comms device at arms length, and then pushed the button on it. A small metal bar stabbed out suddenly, and several smaller metal rods grew out. At the far end, another headset, identical to the one on the other side of the device formed.

"Shit" Gwen said

"It was a trap. Ianto was meant to put this in, it then takes control. Kills him, but his body remains active through this" jack said

"But that was the only cyber technology on the base" Tosh said "what could control it?"

"Really, because I'm picking up further tech. One on Owens desk" jack said, looking at his wrist device again

"What?" Owen said, as they went over to his desk "I don't have any bloody cyber tech"

"Really?" jack said, holding up a circular tube.

"What is it?" Tosh asked

"A cyber-gun. Well, part of it. If it gets plugged into a cyberman arm, it can be used as a gun" jack said "but how did it get on Owens desk in the time when we were all in Ianto's section?" jack said "we must have an intruder in the base"

000

So, did you lot get it?

Next chapter... I'm not sure...


	4. Chapter 4 the peices

This is set in torchwood series 2, between "Adam" and "reset"

If I owned torchwood, would I earn millions of pounds by selling books or recording episodes or would I post it on a free fan fiction site?

Please R&R

REVIEW REPLIES

000

"Owen, disconnect the replicator" jack said "it is the only way the gun could have got there"

"I never connected it" Owen said

"Right... well then turn it off, cut the power, whatever you will do, just make it not work." jack said

"It wont turn off" Owen said, flicking a switch, but it wasn't working

"Break it then" jack said, pulling out his gun, and shooting it

"Stop. That case is made from pure adamantium. It won't break" Owen said "this light means it is replicating something. Its range means it could be anywhere around the hub"

"Ianto, with me. Owen and Gwen. Find and destroy. Tosh, get that thing shut down" jack said

"The only way I can do anything is to connect it to the system" tosh said

"Do whatever you have to, just stop it making whatever it is" jack said, he then looked at his wrist strap "oh shit" jack said

"What is it, jack?" Gwen asked

"There are 17 pieces of cyber tech around the base, that weren't there just minutes ago" jack said "that thing is fast. Gwen and Ianto, do a sweep of the base. Me and Ianto will follow the signals I'm getting on this"

"How can this be happening?" Ianto asked, as he and jack went off

"When the cyber woman was here in charge of the base, she could have downloaded a cyber-program on the base system. That is able to control all of our computers, and that which is attached to them, including the replicators" jack said

"So this is my fault" Ianto said, realising just what his foolish actions in the past had done

"Probably" jack said bluntly "but not defiantly. That doesn't explain why we didn't find it before. Here we are... a cyber hand. Its dormant" jack said pulling it out

"So its "armless" then" Ianto said

"Yes, which is very handy" jack said "I can now trace the signal to the source... maybe"

"Right, well Ill get the rest of them... you track the signal" Ianto said

"Be careful" jack warned

"I will" Ianto said. Jack returned to his office and Ianto, Owen and Gwen with jacks help through the comms found all 17 pieces of cyber technology. Ianto had found a foot, the artificial heart and 6 other unidentifiable parts. Just then, two more pieces popped up on jack's wristband, both right next to them, just before they were heading back.

"Ianto, we will come to meet you" Gwen said over the comms

"No, its fine. I'm right next door to it" Ianto said "head back to jack, I will be there in a minute"

Ianto went into the next room and on the floor, saw a chip. He had no idea what it did, but he picked it up and just then the second object fell off of a shelf. It was another hand. Ianto went to pick it up, but then suddenly the hand moved

"Oh shit" Ianto said "not again" Ianto pulled out his gun and began firing at the hand, but it was moving too fast, bouncing off the walls. Suddenly, Ianto felt a huge bash to the back of his head as the hand dived, as a fist into him. He fell to the floor and the hand clenched down onto his throat. Everything began to blur and go black. The heads a few feint bangs and then everything went black.

Then, there was a bright green light and soon Ianto woke in a room... or he thought it was a room. The walls were green flickering numbers. Ianto thought it looked like a film he had once seen called the matrix. Ianto looked at his hand to see that that was also green flickering numbers. He stood up, and out of the wall, another figure emerged. Even though she was also made up of flickering numbers, Ianto knew who it was.

It was Lisa. His ex-girlfriend that got part converted into a cyberman.

"Where are we?" Ianto asked

"Your mind somehow merged into the hand, which was connected to me. We are in cyberspace. This is the torchwood computer system" Lisa said "you are in my world"

"Let me go" Ianto said

"I'm not the one keeping you here." Lisa said "you will leave when you are ready to leave"

"What are you doing to the hub? How did you survive?" Ianto asked

"Why did you allow them to kill me?" Lisa said, sadly "I thought we were in love. We were going to live together... forever"

"You were a cyberman. We couldn't allow you to live" Ianto said

"I became human for you, and you killed me" Lisa said

"Lisa. What are you doing here? What are you doing with the replicator?"

"I just want a body... a form. Is that too much to ask for"

"What will you do once you have a body?" Ianto said

"I will spend my life with you" Lisa said

"No. You wont live again"

"You can't stop me" Lisa said "even now, my body is getting ready for me. Torchwood is gathering them so that I may re-connect and rise"

"We will stop you" Ianto said. Suddenly the room went black for a moment, before the numbers re-appeared

"They are taking you back" Lisa said "but it is not worth it. You wont last"

"Why are you doing this?" Ianto asked

"You deleted me, so now I will delete you. You and torchwood." Lisa said. And the room went black again, before it going light. He was laid on the floor and all of the team other than Tosh was around him

"That was close" jack said "if we hadn't got here when we did..."

"Where are the cyber parts?" Ianto said

"Save his life and then he interrupts it mid sentence, not exactly..."jack started, but Ianto interrupted again

"Where are they?" Ianto said

"We put them all in the office." jack said

"Together?" Ianto said

"Yes..."Owen said

"TOSH" Ianto yelled, grabbing jack's comms device and speaking into it "separate the pieces of the cyberman. Split them up"

"Ok" tosh said, and after a second "the door is jammed shut"

"we are coming" jack said, glaring at Ianto and snatching the comms device back "mine" jack said, hen ran towards the door.

"What is going on?" Owen asked

"It is Lisa. She is making herself a new body" Ianto explained. They reached a door that was sealed shut

"jammed." jack said

"Lisa must be blocking it" Ianto said "she can control everything"

"Tosh!" Gwen said

"Tosh, get the fuck out of there now. Get hold of UNIT. Tell them we have a Code 6"jack said

"Ok, I'm at the..."Tosh said, before the team heard a horrible scream

"Tosh, come in. Tosh? TOSH" jack said down the comms

"Lisa has got her" Ianto said

000

I felt it needed another hand attack. And I love cyberspace, I had to do the scene. PS Xmen fans, I hope you caught the reference

Next chapter... is Tosh alive? If so, what state is she in? Can the team escape their room? And what is Lisa making in the room, is it just a cyber body for her, like she implies, or is there more?


	5. Chapter 5 the ressurection

This is set in torchwood series 2, between "Adam" and "reset"

If I owned torchwood, would I earn millions of pounds by selling books or recording episodes or would I post it on a free fan fiction site?

Please R&R

REVIEW REPLIES (forgot to do it last time, so this is for both)

Randomness6

Yes, I did plan on one of the puns. Originally it was a foot, but I couldn't think of a good pun for that, so it became a hand and then I did the "armless" pun, but forgot to change jacks "handy". And I do like to mention people who have reviewed. I hope it makes you know they have been read

PCJanto

Thanks for the reviews. I like your thinking and the villain MIGHT be planning to convert Ianto, BUT they has a much bigger plan. What the villain is doing in Torchwood is the first piece of a larger plan.

NikkieSheepie

Welcome to the fic. I'm glad you like it so far.

000

Toshiko was in the morgue. She sat up and looked around. Then it clicked. She had run to the front door, it began closing and she touched the metal bolt door and then... it felt like she had been electrocuted. But if she had been by the front door, how did she get to the morgue? Last she had heard, the team was trapped, and surely Owen would have been there if it was them... unless something had happened to them after they brought him there...but why was she there. It made no sense. And the only way it would make sense was if she had a look around.

She got up and moved around the base. The shutters were down on the office, and the door closed. She went up and tried the door. It was still locked. She decided to do as jack had ordered and tell unit there was a code 6. She couldn't do anything on her own, she needed backup.

She went to the lift and tried to activate it, but it had no power. And then there was a mechanical voice

"You may not leave" it said. Toshiko turned and saw... a cyberman. It was almost complete, just missing a hand "you are necessary"

"Necessary for what?" tosh said

"You are a female classified as having high intelligence. You have a defence on the grand protocols, disallowing me to access the rift manipulator. You must allow me access" the cyberman said

"No chance" tosh said "what do you want to use the rift manipulator for?"

"It is necessary for my plan." The cyberman said

"How did you get in here?" Toshiko asked

"We met before. My flesh name was Lisa Hallett" the cyberman said "I am now the first cyberman of the new empire"

000

"How do we stop it? What is going on?" Gwen said

"How did she get here? What is happening to tosh?" Owen asked

"What is Lisa planning?" Ianto asked, and then they all began talking over each other. All except jack

"Quiet!" jack said loudly. The others fell silent "yes, we have lots of questions and problems… but first things first. We are locked in a room and need to get out"

000

"But you died" Toshiko said

"I had a backup on your computer system" the cyberman said "my mind was in your computer… until now"

"But you need a human brain" Tosh said

"Not anymore I don't. Shortly after you killed me, you began a theory to make a cyber brain. You came very close, but stopped… I took over the project" the cyberman said

"What do you want?" Toshiko said

"Revenge" the cyber woman said "revenge on you 5, my killers and the remainder of the organisation that made me the way I am. Then I shall bring about a new empire of cyberman, to combined with the old cyber-empire and conquer the universe. And your replicator has made that possible"

"That is one thing I don't get. How did you get the replicator to us?" Tosh asked

"I did not" Lisa said "my original plan was to manage my plans as a being of cyberspace. Now I have a physical form, it shall be easier"

000

"The door just released for a moment" Gwen said

"What?" jack said.

"I though I saw it before, but I defiantly saw it this time" Gwen said "it did it about a minute before"

"Ianto, do you have your stopwatch?" Owen asked

"Of course I do" ianto said getting it out

"Ok" jack said "when that door moves start..." the bolt on the door moved, just for a second, then it re-booted

"Ok, its going" ianto said

"What is happening?" Gwen asked

"It has a time out. Whatever is controlling it can't hold it indefinitely, it needs to release it then get its hold back" jack said

000

"How can you want revenge? Isn't that an emotional response?" Toshiko asked

"Cease your questions and allow me access to the rift manipulation software"

"Why? What are you planning?"

"Cease your questions." the cyberman commanded "I shall convert you if that is what it takes, but you will allow me access. You have 23 seconds to comply"

000

"Now" jack said

"56 seconds" Ianto said

"What do we do when we get out?" Owen asked

"We find out what is going on and get out of here. If I must, I have an electromagnetic pulse generator to buy us 30 seconds to escape" jack said

000

"Your time is up" the cyberman said, grabbing Toshiko's hair and dragging her into the office

"No, no, don't do this!" Tosh screamed as the cyberman threw her against a metal device

"I cannot fully convert you yet, but I shall control you. I would have preferred my dear Ianto as the first under my control, but you shall have to do" the cyberman said, and the device powered up, grabbing Tosh and clamping her down

"No, you wont" said a voice behind them "we will save you Tosh" the cyber woman turned to see the rest of the torchwood team stood there. Lisa stepped out of the office and the office door slammed shut behind her

"You must get past me first, captain jack" the cyberman said "and you only hade 30 seconds"

000

Next chapter... can the team save Tosh and escape the base? And what is Lisa up to? Find out next time.


	6. Chapter 6 the escape

This is set in torchwood series 2, between "Adam" and "reset"

If I owned torchwood, would I earn millions of pounds by selling books or recording episodes or would I post it on a free fan fiction site?

Please R&R

REVIEW REPLIES

PCJanto

I know. Tosh is defo the smartest one of the team. Thanks for the review

000

Chapter 6 – the escape

"Take this, bitch" jack said, throwing a device on the floor. A blue light emitted from it. The cyberman leant back, then straightened up and made a metallic noise

"What is that?" Owen asked

"Laughter, because the blast didn't work. But it can't be laughter because that would imply a sense of humour, which needs emotion which is impossible because it is a cyberman" jack said, and then ran forward to dive past the cyberman.

It grabbed him and electrocuted him with his hand crying "delete!" jack died

Owen tried to run past, but she fired at him using the gun. She missed, but Owen had to fall back and hide. Lisa turned to the others and began firing, but they hid. Jack stood up again

"Delete" Lisa's metallic voice said as she grabbed jack again. A few seconds later, jack got up again

"How are you surviving?" the cyberman asked

"Let's just say I'm immune" jack said, grasping the plate with the heart of steel on it and removing it. The cyberman collapsed and jack threw the heart away. He then opened the door to his office

"Jack! Get me out of here" tosh said. Jack ran over and released her

"Why aren't you converted?" jack said

"She must have forgot to activate it" tosh said

"Jack, there is a wire coming from the cyberman" Owen called "its heading to the heart"

"We need to get out of here before the cyberman puts itself back together." Jack said

"Lift wont work" tosh said

"It will now" jack said. As they all ran over to the lift. It began to rise when they all got on.

"What do we do now?" Gwen said

"We can't do anything this time. We keep her in the base, and we call UNIT. We get the backup and they destroy the base if they must. We still have the SUV as long as we take out its tracker" jack said

"Cant she get out of the base" Gwen said. Jack pushed a button on his wristband

"Not anymore." jack said "right. Ianto, go to the front door and stay there, Owen you do the same at the back. Gwen, you, me and tosh are going to yours. I need to use your phone. Don't put yourselves in danger and the comms devices are unusable"

"Ok" Tosh said, and then the group went to the garage. Jack shot the exhaust pipe then he got in the front and Tosh and Gwen got in the back

"Off we go" jack said. Starting up the engine. They went very quickly round to Gwen's flat, and jack ran in

"Oh god. What is up this time?" Rhys asked, as everyone came in

"Do you remember the cyber woman I told you about" Gwen said

"Yes"

"She is back. She has taken the hub... again, and we need to call for backup." Gwen said

"Fucking hell. I thought you said she died"

"Yea, that's what we thought" tosh said. Jack picked up the phone

"Hey, I didn't say you could use that!" Rhys said

"Yes Rhys. I'm sorry. There is a metal man in Cardiff that is planning something. It is so strong that it has forced us out of the hub, not once, which is practically unheard of, but twice which has never happened before. And if I don't use your phone than you and your family will be the first to be turned into cybermen as they take over and convert the earth! Are you really going to try and stop me?" jack said

"No" Rhys said, backing away. Jack typed a number in the phone

"Hello, I need to talk to Martha Jones... yes it is urgent... I am torchwood, now put her on... fine I will talk to colonel mace as long as you hurry up"jack said "no I don't want to hold... the idiots put me on hold"

"Who is Martha Jones?" Gwen asked

"The only person in unit I would trust" jack said "instead I have some colonel mace, probably just a gunned up prat who will just attack...hello, colonel mace... no, of course I wasn't talking about you... we have a situation, code 6. We need 100 unit strike officers and an air strike on standby on our hub... I will explain when I get here... no, I insist. Hurry up." jack said then he hung up

"Why didn't you tell them about the cyberman?" Toshiko asked

"Knowing UNIT, they would send a nuke. Gwen, do you have any police radios?"

"4 of them"

"Perfect. Rhys, we need your help" jack said.

"Depends what it is"

"You are on lookout. UNIT will walk past here before they get to the hub" jack said, throwing him a radio "use this to tell us as soon as you can see them"

"How will I know them?" Rhys asked

"Tanks, planes, guns and red caps. Probably about 200 people"

"You said one hundred" Gwen said

"They don't listen to me." jack said "can you do that Rhys?"

"Ok" Rhys said

"What are we going to do?" tosh asked

"We will go back to Ianto and Owen and help them monitor. Toshiko, you stay in the SUV and analyze the power and data going in and out the base and monitor the rift once you drop us off"

000

Next chapter... what will Lisa do now? What will UNIT do when they find out there is a cyberman? And what is Lisa's aim?

also, keep an eye on my user. i have just put out "rock VS paper", funny weather you like the marauders from harry potter or not, and "secret diary of a timelord" will be put up soon. also got other past stuff


	7. Chapter 7 the talks

This is set in torchwood series 2, between "Adam" and "reset"

If I owned torchwood, would I earn millions of pounds by selling books or recording episodes or would I post it on a free fan fiction site?

Please R&R

REVIEW REPLIES

Pcjanto

Oh, I like that can't keep a good man down but. And I plan on using a few more familiar faces, Andy and colonel mace (from DW: the Sontaran stratagem) to name a couple, plus many more, with a guest appearance from the one the only Miss MARTHA JONES

000

Chapter 7 – the talks

They drove back to near the hub and jack and Gwen got out and walked together for a minute, until they went in separate directions. Just as Gwen reached Ianto and jack reached Owen, Rhys used the radio.

"Gwen, loads of people have come" Rhys said through the radio "there are bloody thousands"

"How many tanks?"

"About 100" Rhys said

"100 tanks, 2 tanks in a group 50 groups of 100 ... unit sent 5000 people here"

"The rift is activating. 3% activation. There is also a huge wireless Kalek network spreading all over. The rift is boosting the signal and it is still growing" Tot said

"What does that mean?" Rhys asked

"it means she is clever" jack said "Lisa is using the rift to amplify the signal, a Kalek signal allows her into any and all computers in range... and the signal will be able to expand to take... at least great Britain, possibly the whole world"

"Define computer" Owen said

"Computers, laptops, phones, TV's, fridges, electric heaters, and cars... every piece of technology" jack said "she must have replicated a Kalek transmitter"

"Including police radio's?" Rhys asked

"Yes. Rhys, get out of the flat now" jack said

"I'm out" Rhys said

"And tosh, get out of the SUV. The only technology the cyberman cant control is my wristband" jack instructed

"Ok, I'm out."

"Captain jack Harkness?" a female voice said over the radio

"Speaking, who is this?" jack said

"It is Lisa. Lisa Hartlett. I am synthesizing my voice for on the radios. I have been watching you, preparing to fight me... there is no point. In less than 30 minutes, my signal will take over the world's technologies. I can hold you off for that long easily"

"Why are you doing this?" Ianto asked

"Revenge. You lot killed me when I gave up everything for you. Now you must pay" Lisa said

"Someone is getting upset" Rhys said

"Please, she can't be upset, cybermen don't feel emotions" Owen said

"This one does. For some reason, she didn't have an emotional inhibitor in. she can feel upset and she can want revenge" jack said

"And I shall have it" Lisa said.

"Jack, come to me... now" Ianto said

"Why?" jack said

"Not over radio" Ianto said.

"So Lisa, what is your plan? You take over the planets technology... but then what?" jack asked, as he and Owen travelled over to where Ianto is

"You will find out soon enough" Lisa said "my plan is nearing the penultimate phase"

"If we will find out soon, why not tell us?" jack asked

"It is unnecessary for you to know. I must return focus to the Kalek signal now" Lisa said

"Ianto" jack called, as he and Owen got to him. Next to Ianto was a unit officer" what did you want?"

"I Realised I still had this in my pocket" Ianto said "I found it just before the hand attacked me" Ianto held up the chip he had picked up.

"That explains a lot" Owen said

"Why? What is it?" the UNIT officer asked. Jack realised he was a colonel so he assumed it was colonel mace.

"It's an emotional inhibitor" jack said

"A what?" colonel mace asked

"It removes emotions." jack said "which explains a lot. Lisa downloaded her consciousness onto a computer in the hub, somehow hid it. The replicator comes along, she made a new body... slightly modified so that she doesn't need a human brain. She then transfers the consciousness, assuming her emotions would be removed, but they weren't... but that means..."jack trailed off

"Hell has no fury like a woman scorned" Ianto said "imagine a super strong woman that is unstoppable and has a gun and a lot of advanced technology"

"We will send in a strike team to extract the target" mace said

"That wont do any good" Owen said "guns don't work, she will just kill anyone that goes down there"

"We have to try. If that isn't possible, under the authorization of emergency cyberman protocols, we will authorize an airstrike using grade 4 missiles"

"Grade 4 missiles? Are you insane? That will destroy Cardiff" jack said

"But the cyber threat will be neutralized" mace said "according to out experts the... did you call it a Kalek signal? Well it will engross the world in 23 minutes. We can't let that happen"

"See, I told you he would just be another gunned up prat who will just attack the hub without thinking" jack said

"Says the person who has left a trail of death in his wake" mace said "we will do whatever we must to stop the cybermen taking over this planet again in... 22 minutes. The strike teams will be going in in 5 minutes. Come up with a better idea, and we will do that"

"fine." jack said "just don't hurt Myfanwy"

"Who?" mace said

"The pterodactyl" jack said "she is the only thing we know that can survive a fight with a cyberman"

"Well, you are about to see that UNIT officers can as well" colonel mace said, walking off

"Do you have a plan?" Ianto said

"No. the only thing I can think of is a grade 2 air strike. Any higher will be too strong, any weaker she survives"

"Captain, come here" mace shouted

"Yes colonel"

"We will be using these" colonel mace said, showing jack a small missile firer

"What grade?" jack said

"Grade one, but multiple firing should destroy one cyberman" mace said

"But you will need a lot of hits with grade on. 12 in the space of a minute"

"We have 100 of them, 2 in each. We will send strike teams in with them, from multiple directions. Should be strong enough to stop one cyberman"

"More than strong enough...do they have homing devices in them" jack asked

"We aren't stupid. That Kalek signal would allow her control of them if they have a computer in them. No, these just fire straight, not able to be moved from course" mace said

"Good." Jack said "I take it back... you lot do think. This might just work"

"If not, we will have to use an air strike" mace said

"Ok, let's do this" jack said

"UNIT has taken control of this now. We can manage, just stay out of the way" colonel mace said

000

Next chapter... UNIT breaks into the hub, but what do they find?

Wanted to get this posted yesterday, on Freema Agyeman's23rd birthday, who coincidently has the same birthday as the character she plays, Martha Jones. But it was not to be... internet broke

An update every 3 days. Next update on Thursday!

I need help, pretty soon. In the episode reset, there is a scene where jack and Martha are talking, they discuss how Martha and her family are, about Martha's job with unit and about jacks "low" self esteem. Does anyone know where I can find that in script form? It would be a HUGE help and save about an hour.


	8. Chapter 8 the strike team

This is set in torchwood series 2, between "Adam" and "reset"

If I owned torchwood, would I earn millions of pounds by selling books or recording episodes or would I post it on a free fan fiction site?

Please R&R

REVIEW REPLIES

None this chapter

000

Chapter 8 – the strike team

"What is going on?" Toshiko asked

"UNIT has taken over. They are sending a massive strike team in. They can destroy the cyberman" jack said

"So what do we do?" Toshiko said

"Me and Gwen will go and talk to the local police, prepare them for an evacuation" jack said "you 3 stay here, we will be back soon"

Jack and Gwen walked for a little bit, until jack said "if unit fails, we will go in. Us 2. I need you to coat the cyberman in barbeque sauce, like we did last time, then run"

"Will that work twice?" Gwen said

"Hopefully" jack said "it will give me enough time to get to my office and damage the Kalek transmitter and for you to escape"

"What if she captures you?" Gwen said

"Not gonna happen" jack said "ill die before I get captured"

"You can't die" Gwen said

"Exactly" jack said. They walked into the police

"Should have known you lot would have had something to do with this." Andy the policeman said "what is it this time? Romans? Monsters? Robots?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes robots." jack said

"I was joking" Andy said

"We aren't." Gwen said "how did you know something was going on?"

"Thousands of army men, with tanks and helicopters. Bit hard to miss. Then there is that thing on the computers"

"What thing on the computers?" Gwen asked

"Everything with a screen is coming up with an error"

"Error 3252518?"Jack said

"Yes." Andy said

"The cyberman is in these computer systems... through the Kalek signal... so that would imply that every piece of technology is displaying a code 3252518"jack said

"So why do radio's work?" Andy asked

"So it can spy on us... manipulate the technology she can benefit from us using and disable the rest" jack said "its common knowledge that earth in the 21st century is reliant on technology. The worst ever event in this century is the solar EM pulse."

"So we can't do anything about it?" Andy asked

"No, YOU can't. That is our job. Your job is to get every officer ready to evacuate the city when this radio tells you to. We will quote the date we first met" Gwen said "and whatever you do, don't tell anyone or say that date out loud."

"Ok" Andy said

"Let's get back to the SUV. UNIT is about to break into the hub. We don't want to miss the fireworks" jack said

"Ill see you later Andy" Gwen said, as she and jack

"When is that EM pulse thing?" Gwen said

"Not until 2011"jack said

"What will happen?" Gwen asked

"that is a story for another fan fiction" jack said "now remember what we talked about and... what is mace so ticked about?" jack had just seen that all the unit officers were leaving the base, with their missile launchers unfired and them being unharmed. Someone was talking to colonel mace, who looked furious

"Hey, what's going on?" jack said

"You lot are wasting our time, that is what is going on." Mace said "there was no cyberman in the hub, nor any sign of a cyberman being there. Just because you accidentally set off a Kalek transmitter, you pull us al here and pretend you have a cyberman attack"

"Did you shut the Kalek signal off?" jack said

"Not our problem." mace said "we stopped it transmitting, but the network still exists. That is for you to sort"

"There was a cyberman down there" Gwen said

"you know, this week we have had to add atoms, Adipods and something at Thames flood barrier to our investigations, which we need to sort soon to ensure they are safe, so a stupid callout for nothing was the last thing we needed" colonel mace said "next time you have a "cyberman" invasion, make sure it is a cyberman, and not a figment of your imagination"

"you think you are so big, but you aren't" jack said "Ianto has got an emotional inhibitor in his pocket, we are torchwood, we don't joke about these things and if you need more proof" jack unbuttoned his top 2 buttons and showed his shoulder to colonel mace "you were at canary wharf after it was destroyed, you know what those marks are. They haven't fully healed yet, and the only ways you get those marks are by getting grabbed by a cyberman"

"The only proof I need is a cyberman, which doesn't exist" mace said "you have 30 seconds to show me a cyberman, or we are out of here"

"O.K, go. Just leave a few grade one launchers for us. 16 of them"

"Fine" colonel mace said

"Oh, and when the cyberman attack UNIT, when you are dying, then tell me there was no cyberman" jack said bitterly. He then walked to the SUV

"What's going on now then?" Owen asked

"UNIT is pulling out" jack said "we are on our own. We have some grade one missile launchers though"

"Where could the cyberman have disappeared to?" Owen asked

"Any ideas Tosh?" jack asked

"No... Why would I know?" Tosh asked

"You know most about computers" jack said "you may know if she could have done something through that"

"Well... she did live in the computer system before... she could be doing it again" Tosh said

"So she can re-appear in the base at any time?" Gwen asked

"No... The Replicator has boundaries, things it can't make. It can only make cyberman parts and deliver them a certain area apart from each other. It can't make a whole one." Owen said

"Ours can't... but torchwood one could" Ianto said

"The technology wasn't there when we went to the remains" jack said "we assumed it had been destroyed. It might have been stolen before we got there."

"The Kalek signal!" Gwen said

"The cyberman can travel to and use and modify any computer system in 70% of the world" jack said

"Ill do a search for it online. No doubt it will have been sold online a couple of times" Toshiko said

"Good. While you do that, I will check the base... make sure UNIT didn't miss it" jack said, running off. After a few minutes, he returned

"No trace of her" jack said

"I found the Replicators" Toshiko said "sold on eBay as "alien construction device"... the seller never managed to get it to work, so sold it, to someone we have been keeping an eye on"

"Who?" Gwen asked

"Henry van Staten" Toshiko said

000

Next chapter... the team breaks into the Henry van Staten's English vault.

I have now ALMOST finished writing the fic... it is currently 12 chapters, with one small part left to go.

An update every 3 days. Next update on Sunday (or monday if internet isnt fixed by then)!

I need help, pretty soon. In the episode reset, there is a scene where jack and Martha are talking, they discuss how Martha and her family are, about Martha's job with unit and about jacks "low" self esteem. Does anyone know where I can find that in script form? It would be a HUGE help and save about an hour.


	9. Chapter 9 the warehouse

This is set in torchwood series 2, between "Adam" and "reset"

If I owned torchwood, would I earn millions of pounds by selling books or recording episodes or would I post it on a free fan fiction site?

Please R&R

REVIEW REPLIES

Happygogirl

Oh yes. The chapters 10 and 11 see an amazing showdown with betrayal traps and twists, before the final showdown between Lisa and jack in chapter 12

000

Chapter 9 – the vault

000

Jake Simmonds was sat at his computer then there was a knock at the door of his flat. He answered and saw 2 people, one man in some war coat and a woman

"Are you preacher649?" jack asked

"Depends who is asking" Jake said

"We are special ops. We need to talk to preacher649 concerning an item he recently sold on eBay" Gwen said

"Ok, what is it?" Jake said

"I believe it was listed as... alien construction device" Gwen said

"Oh, the trekkie pod. Yea, that's right" Jake said "sold it to statten92"

"Yea, we know that bit. Have you sent it off?" Gwen asked

"Yea. Paid a good price for it too, I got 2 million for that sale" Jake said

"Where did you get it from?" jack asked

"Are you the police?"

"No. We are way above them, but we aren't here to arrest you, we just need to find the alien construction device" jack said "and we want to know how you got it"

"Some bloke came to me about 6 months ago. He wanted to give me a job as a hacker, so he could listen into some signal. I don't remember, I didn't understand myself. So I hacked into it and I found the history of some organisation based in London, firewood of something. It turns out that their base had been destroyed but a storage facility had been hidden in Barry. They called it base 4. I found it and lot was full of weird tech, some of it was broken, other parts were working. Right sci-fi stuff. At first I thought it was fake, but then I found a phaser that worked. So I decided to see what I could get working, then sell them online" Jake said "quite a market for 'em."

"I bet." jack said "do you have an address where you sent the construction device?"

"Depends what its worth" Jake said to which jack pulled out his gun and pointed it at Jake

"I know you wont shoot me" Jake said "I know you are torchwood. You wont kill an innocent without a due reason, and kill me, you lose your only lead"

"What is this thing?" Gwen said

"That is the only working phaser on earth, worth billions" Jake said

"Wouldn't it be terrible for something to happen... I don't know... and the phaser gets shot and destroyed" Gwen asked

"Fine, ill tell you" Jake said "put the phaser down and ill get it off my computer"

"Computers are down, you must have a paper record" jack said

"Oh please, who uses paper to record things nowadays. And no, I don't remember the address" Jake said

"Well then this phaser wont be working much longer then" jack said

"I don't remember... but I know how to get there" Jake said

"Ok, you are coming with us." Gwen said

000

"Nice van... just like Scooby Doo!" Jake said. He was obviously confident they wouldn't do anything to him

"This is not a van. It is a Sport utility vehicle, also known as an SUV" tosh said

"Ok, no need to go all Wikipedia on his arse" Owen said

"My apologies" tosh said

"Come on Owen, you know this SUV is Tosh's pride and joy" jack said

"I thought you said Lisa could control the SUV" ianto said

"It can" jack said "that cyberman wants more than revenge, it wants to play with us first, and kill us herself... or convert us. It is letting us go to her because it thinks we cant stop it... or because... no"

"What?" Gwen asked

"Nothing"

"Usually people don't have that reaction for no reason, mate" Jake said

"Shut it." Jack said "are we almost there?"

"Its the next left." Jake said "it was a large warehouse full of stuff"

"Good." Owen said "we wanted to strike at van Staten's collection"

"So you know him then?" Jake said

"yes." jack said

"Spill them, then. Who is he?" Jake said

"Henry van Staten is a collector of alien stuff. He started when torchwood 1 was destroyed, he was the first scavenger there after us. He is rich, so can buy whatever he wants. As far as we know, he has 3 bases, one in Utah, one somewhere in Wales, which is this one and one in Tokyo." Gwen explained

"He has over 16 billion pounds and he owns the internet, so he is earning more by the second" Tosh said

"So your 2 million is nothing to him" Owen said

"Ok, this left, then we are there" Jake said

"Good. Now Jake... how did you actually get hold of the replicator?"

"How I told you it happened. I just pretended I knew less than I did"

"Who is hacking into our system, why, and most importantly how?" Ianto asked

"I don't know. They wouldn't tell me what they wanted, and the second I got them in, they sent me away. I overheard something about some frequency, that's all I know. As for how... it took 5 of us 4 months to manage it, and at the end you allowed us to add as a new device. Seemed like a miracle." Jake explained

"I believe him" Gwen said "I don't think he knows anything else"

"Right, we are here. Do you know the pass code to the gate?" jack said

"Maybe" Jake said

"tosh, hack into his bank account a wipe £100,000"jack said "next time it will be more unless you co-operate" jack said "double every time you fuck with us"

"You cant do that" Jake said

"You have seen our system, you know we can. Pass code, now" jack said

"36729"jake said

"Good boy" Gwen said, as she put the code in and the gate opened

"You can lead me and Ianto to this replicator" jack said

"Ok" Jake said, getting out of the SUV. Jack and Ianto followed him. They went into the building, and

They entered a large warehouse, full of boxes.

"Here it is" Jake said, pointing at a large metal semi-circle

"But… that's not…"jack said, but suddenly, a metal spider-like being dived onto Jake and attached itself to his face. Then a dozen more came over, one of tem holding up an old style radio. **(A/N these would be the metal spiders from DW: the end of the world, which Cassandra used. Also seen in "new earth" )**

"Captain jack, my darling Ianto. Welcome to my new base" came the voice Lisa used on the police radio earlier "who is your friend?"

"We are going to destroy you" jack said

"No, you aren't. My spiders will destroy you, as the penultimate stage begins" Lisa said. Suddenly 4 more spiders appeared behind them and tied them against the walls

"What penultimate stage?" jack said "what are you doing?"

"I have harnessed the power of the rift, allowing me to reach through time to summon the cyberman fleet from the 25th December 1851"lisa said "we can then move on to the final phase to convert this planet and the cybermen can stand at masterful beings in this universe, and convert trillions of beings"

"You cant do that from here" jack said. Then the speaker made a horrible noise

"She is laughing again" Ianto said

"Of course. That thing isn't a replicator; we came all the way here for nothing. She has been at the hub this whole time" jack said

000

Next chapter... can jack, Ianto and Jake escape the evil spiders? And can who-ever is left on the team stop Lisa's plan?

Sorry for the late post, I said yesterday. But I will stick to the schedule

An update every 3 days. Next update on Wednesday!

I have now finished writing the fic... it is 12 chapters... woo

I have also began the first of the 2 alternative endings

Also, please can everyone e-mail and inform them we cant make new dr who fics. And if a mod/admin is reading this, please fix this. For the meantime my Dr who fic "the parallel universe" is posed in the torchwood fic. Well, torchwood 1(London) has a large part in the fic, so it isn't that bad.


	10. Chapter 10 the penultimate stage

This is set in torchwood series 2, between "Adam" and "reset"

If I owned torchwood, would I earn millions of pounds by selling books or recording episodes or would I post it on a free fan fiction site?

Please R&R

REVIEW REPLIES

Happygogirl

Well, the countdown is at zero. I hope you like

PCJanto

I'm glad you are liking the fic. Here is a fresh update

000

Chapter 10– the penultimate stage

000

"Now, captain jack, it is time to die" Lisa said, through the radio;

"Just one question... so I can die happy... how did you evade units notice?"

"I brainwashed them all... now my spiders will kill you"

"Not on my watch" Jake said, standing up and pointing a device at the spiders. He shot it, and the spiders collapsed into dust, releasing jack and Ianto

"I did NOT expect that to work" Jake said

"What is it?" Ianto asked

"It disrupts the bonds holding some metal structures together" Jake said

"Jake, you are fantastic" jack said "I would kiss you if the fate of everything wasn't hanging in the balance... and if ianto wasn't watching. Now, we need to get back to the hub"

"I thought you said this Lisa lass controlled all technology" Jake said "including cars"

"Shut up a second…"jack said, hearing a feint tapping. Everyone turned around to see about a hundred of the metal spiders heading towards them

"Run" jack said. He and into ran towards the exit, but Jake ran in the wrong direction

"Where the hell is he going?" jack said, but continued to the exit. As Ianto and jack got out, a small flying ship smashed through the roof and began to turn. It flew over the warehouse and shot with some weapons, blowing up the building, before landing next to the SUV. Jake got out of it

"Where the fuck did you learn to fly a Jathaa Vanil shuttle?" jack asked

"Game consoles" Jake said simply

"Right we need to get back to the hub" jack said

"SUV won't start" tosh said

"We can get to the hub using the Vanil shuttle" Owen said

"There is only room for 5 in there" Jake pointed out

"Ok… you and tosh stay here…see you later." Jack said

"Surely one ship wont be enough" Jake said

"No, it won't be. One neutron beam will take this out. But we have to try" jack said "see you two later" jack got in the ship and flew away

"Jack… isn't Cardiff the other way?" Owen said

"We aren't going straight to the hub. We need to make one more stop first" jack said "oh, and in case you haven't noticed yet, tosh is being controlled by the cyberman"

"What?" Gwen said

"Fully reversible, but we can't let on we know… yet" jack said

"So where are we going?" Owen asked

"You will find out soon… got to leave you in some suspense"

000

"I'm going in alone" jack said, as the ship flew into Cardiff

"You can't" Ianto said

"She will kill everyone else down there" jack said "I'm the only one that can survive that"

"Ok, so what's the plan?"

"I have to stop her. Punching through the rift at a point not of its choosing will cause it to tear, resulting in destruction all over the universe, possibly to such a degree that it affects parallel universes and time-locks." Jack said "you patrol the skies. You know what to do. Now blow a hole in the floor... or roof, depends how you look at it"

"Ok" Owen said, firing the weapon and taking the driving console. A hole was made in the floor

"Good, take us back around." jack said, as he approached the door and opened it "wish me luck" jack then jumped out of the ship. He fell through the hole that had been made and landed in the hub

"Welcome back, captain jack" the cyberman said "say goodbye to your friends". It lifted a gun, pointing it at the ship

"No!" jack said. But she already shot out. A red beam hit the ship, and it disappeared

"This is a neutron beam" the cyberman said "enough to destroy a Jathaa Vinil shuttle"

"Why are you doing this Lisa?" jack said

"Because... cybermen are the ultimate upgrade everyone deserves the chance to be upgraded" Lisa said

"The chance or the obligation?" jack said

"You do not understand. You are unable to be upgraded." Lisa said

"The thing I don't get... you don't have an emotional inhibitor... how can you not hate yourself?" jack said

"I see this as a good thing. Better than death, which is what you wished of me when I was in flesh form" Lisa said "now, remain where you are"

"I'm sorry" jack said, taking a step forward "I can't let you use the rift"

"Try and stop me" the cyberman said. Jack ran towards a computer, but the cyberman shot him.

"You are an unknown upgrade, making you incompatible to be reborn as cyberman, and unable to delete. You will be imprisoned until you can be sent through the rift. You will be sent to the cyber king as it gets sent into the rift, to be trapped there forever" the cyberman said

"You have to stop me destroying the rift manipulator first." jack said, standing up.

"I can do that with help from the children of the replicator" the cyberman said. Suddenly the replicator activated, sending out 6 of the metal spiders. They tied jack and stabbed their claws into the floor, binding him by his arms, legs, throat and chest. He struggled, but couldn't get free.

"You are bound. UNIT does not believe I exist yet, and the only person able to stop me is under my control. The rift is now opening and in a matter of minutes, my fleet of cyberman shall come to me. I am the cyberman victorious" Lisa said, and jack heard the 2 worst sounds in the universe, the laughter of a cyberman, and the footprints of a cyberman fleet

000

Next time... Will the cybermen be victorious? The gripping climax finishes next chapter.

Quick question...if I did a Martha fic... would it be dr who or torchwood? If it was just Martha and unit.

And next update should have been on Saturday, but my laptop is broken... so it will be either Friday or Monday, haven't decided yet


	11. april fools Chapter 11

This is set in torchwood series 2, between "Adam" and "reset"

If I owned torchwood, would I earn millions of pounds by selling books or recording episodes or would I post it on a free fan fiction site?

Please R&R

Ok, joke over, the chapter 11 I posted was a joke, an April fools ending. THIS is the REAL chapter 11.

By the way, did anyone see the hint?

Jack said "Why is this happening in **April**?"

"**Fool**, come with me" the terminator said

REVIEW REPLIES

000

Chapter 11– the fleet

000

"You don't need to do this" jack said, still struggling to get free "you have our attention"

"That is not enough" Lisa said

"And what do you think will happen to you? You will be considered malfunctional and deleted" jack pointed out

"I am not malfunctional" the cyberman said

"You are missing a hand, you don't have an emotional inhibitor in and you don't have a human brain. Now, you are the first of an empire, but when you meet a fully functionally cyberman, you will be unupgradable scrap metal to them" jack said

"You are incorrect."

"But… you are in control of the rift. You could go anywhere, any when and do whatever you want." jack said

"Captain Jack, even if your argument was logical, the cyber fleet has left their time and space. They will be sent somewhere different by the rift. Them appearing here or there is of little relevance." Lisa said

"So how many will come here?" jack asked

"30. 4 of which are designated cyber mechanics"

"You plan to take over the earth with 30 cybermen?" jack said

"We plan to take Cardiff with 30, converting hundreds more in Cardiff alone. Without technology, they don't stand a chance" Lisa said

"Good plan." jack admitted

"Now the time has come. The cyber-fleet is arriving" Lisa said, as a bright light appeared. 2 cybermen walked out of the light. Then another 4, then another 6. 2 more rows of 6 stormed into the hub, 4 of which went straight to jacks office. Another row of 4 came in, and then the final wave of 2. They got into formation as a square, with one cyberman not in it. Instead it had its hand on Lisa's heart-plate. That meant they were exchanging information.

"This upgrade must be disposed of." the head cyberman said

"I agree" Lisa said "yet he is hard to delete…"

"I was not referring to the one designated captain, even though he will be disposed of also" the head cyberman said. 2 cybermen grabbed Lisa. "I was referring to you"

"No." Lisa said "I brought you back. I saved you"

"That is irrelevant" the head cyberman said "you shall be contained in the time-vortex with the captain"

"No. You won't throw me in. I am one of you." The cyber woman said

"You are a malfunction."

"I am a further upgrade!" Lisa said "I have no need for the biological brain. I have fitted a shield generator. I am an upgrade"

"We are perfection... there is no further upgrade, only malfunctions" the head cyberman said "the time is at hand to contain you."

"But I have on question." Jack said "can your shield block grade 2 missiles, Lisa?"

"That is correct" Lisa said

"And none of you have that shielding?"

"No. What is your point?" the head cyberman said

"My point is that, if there was to be a grade 2 missile strike from unit on this base, none of you, except Lisa will survive" jack said

"I repeat, what is your point?" the head cyberman said

"I think the point will be painstakingly obvious any moment now" jack said, as 9 jets flew over the base

000 a short while earlier 000

"So where are we going?" Owen asked

"You will find out soon… got to leave you in some suspense" jack said "you should recognise it anyway"

"Yes I do... Why are we at UNIT?" Owen said

"Need to call in some backup"

000

"We need help" jack said

"Absolutely not" colonel mace said

"Look, do you think we would call for an air strike to destroy our own base if we weren't serious" jack said

"Fine. We will blow up you base if you give the order" mace said

"Do it in 30 minutes, unless you hear otherwise" jack said

000

(On the jathaa vanil shuttle)

"He is in." Gwen said, as jack jumped into the base

"Good shot" Ianto said

"Gwen, I thought you were in charge of cloaking us" Owen said

"Yea... why?"

"Because the neutron beam is heading this way" Owen said, and he was right. A red beam was about to hit the shuttle, when Gwen leapt and dove onto the button, slamming it down

"I think it works. It must look like we were disintegrated from a different point of view" Ianto said "now lets go meet the UNIT ships".

"Tango wolf, this is uncle Nan one. Please respond, over" a voice over the speakers of the shuttle said

"Uncle Nan, this is tango wolf. We are here. Please stand by for the air strike; we will give the command when it is needed, over." Gwen said

000 back to the present 000

"What is your point?" the head cyberman said

"I think the point will be painstakingly obvious any moment now" jack said, as 9 jets flew over the base. The head cyberman turned to jack.

"We control unit." the head cyberman said. 8 of the ships fired at the jathaa vanil shuttle, then came to a stop in the sky. Ianto, Owen and Gwen ejected from the ship just as the shuttle blew up. They fell.

"How did you get unit?" jack asked

"I was in their system for the last 6 months. I turned them into sleepers for my invasion" Lisa said

"It may be logical to keep you around after all" the head cyberman said" your team are deleted, captain jack"

"Really." Jack said, forcing one of his hands free, he activated something on his wristband. An invisible tunnel guided Gwen, Ianto and Owen safely to the floor next to him.

"That felt weird." Ianto said.

"Thanks for saving us" Gwen said

"I'm not sure guiding you to a fleet of cybermen class's as saving you" jack said, as front door began to open

"How are you doing that?" jack said "the hub is on a full lockdown"

"Other than the hole in the roof anyway" Owen said. The door opened to reveal... Toshiko

"I brought her here... so you can see her die" Lisa said.

"I have a better idea..." the head cyberman said "make her open the rift to the full capacity, bring the full army of 10000" Toshiko walked over to a computer

"No" Owen said, stepping forward

"Stay where you are!" the head cyberman said, holding his arm-gun up towards Owen

"Don't make her do this..." jack said. He pulled out his gun. It wouldn't work on cybermen... but...

"By the way, captain. She will keep going despite pain. You have to kill her with that gun if you want to stop her" Lisa said

"Jack, don't you dare" Owen said, as jack lifted up his gun. On the verge of pulling the trigger. It was the only way to save the world.

000

Next time... who will win torchwood or the cybermen? Will jack shoot tosh? And how did the replicator get into the hub? All will be revealed in the final (double length) chapter.

Woo laptop is working again. Who would have thought that putting that hard drive in the freezer for 24 hours would actually work!

Update every 3 days makes next (and final) update...Tuesday 5th April(or monday 4th, havent decided yet)


	12. the REAL Chapter 11 the fleet

This is set in torchwood series 2, between "Adam" and "reset"

If I owned torchwood, would I earn millions of pounds by selling books or recording episodes or would I post it on a free fan fiction site?

Please R&R

Ok, joke over, the chapter 11 I posted was a joke, an April fools ending. THIS is the REAL chapter 11.

By the way, did anyone see the hint?

Jack said "Why is this happening in **April**?"

"**Fool**, come with me" the terminator said

REVIEW REPLIES

000

Chapter 11– the fleet

000

"You don't need to do this" jack said, still struggling to get free "you have our attention"

"That is not enough" Lisa said

"And what do you think will happen to you? You will be considered malfunctional and deleted" jack pointed out

"I am not malfunctional" the cyberman said

"You are missing a hand, you don't have an emotional inhibitor in and you don't have a human brain. Now, you are the first of an empire, but when you meet a fully functionally cyberman, you will be unupgradable scrap metal to them" jack said

"You are incorrect."

"But… you are in control of the rift. You could go anywhere, any when and do whatever you want." jack said

"Captain Jack, even if your argument was logical, the cyber fleet has left their time and space. They will be sent somewhere different by the rift. Them appearing here or there is of little relevance." Lisa said

"So how many will come here?" jack asked

"30. 4 of which are designated cyber mechanics"

"You plan to take over the earth with 30 cybermen?" jack said

"We plan to take Cardiff with 30, converting hundreds more in Cardiff alone. Without technology, they don't stand a chance" Lisa said

"Good plan." jack admitted

"Now the time has come. The cyber-fleet is arriving" Lisa said, as a bright light appeared. 2 cybermen walked out of the light. Then another 4, then another 6. 2 more rows of 6 stormed into the hub, 4 of which went straight to jacks office. Another row of 4 came in, and then the final wave of 2. They got into formation as a square, with one cyberman not in it. Instead it had its hand on Lisa's heart-plate. That meant they were exchanging information.

"This upgrade must be disposed of." the head cyberman said

"I agree" Lisa said "yet he is hard to delete…"

"I was not referring to the one designated captain, even though he will be disposed of also" the head cyberman said. 2 cybermen grabbed Lisa. "I was referring to you"

"No." Lisa said "I brought you back. I saved you"

"That is irrelevant" the head cyberman said "you shall be contained in the time-vortex with the captain"

"No. You won't throw me in. I am one of you." The cyber woman said

"You are a malfunction."

"I am a further upgrade!" Lisa said "I have no need for the biological brain. I have fitted a shield generator. I am an upgrade"

"We are perfection... there is no further upgrade, only malfunctions" the head cyberman said "the time is at hand to contain you."

"But I have on question." Jack said "can your shield block grade 2 missiles, Lisa?"

"That is correct" Lisa said

"And none of you have that shielding?"

"No. What is your point?" the head cyberman said

"My point is that, if there was to be a grade 2 missile strike from unit on this base, none of you, except Lisa will survive" jack said

"I repeat, what is your point?" the head cyberman said

"I think the point will be painstakingly obvious any moment now" jack said, as 9 jets flew over the base

000 a short while earlier 000

"So where are we going?" Owen asked

"You will find out soon… got to leave you in some suspense" jack said "you should recognise it anyway"

"Yes I do... Why are we at UNIT?" Owen said

"Need to call in some backup"

000

"We need help" jack said

"Absolutely not" colonel mace said

"Look, do you think we would call for an air strike to destroy our own base if we weren't serious" jack said

"Fine. We will blow up you base if you give the order" mace said

"Do it in 30 minutes, unless you hear otherwise" jack said

000

(On the jathaa vanil shuttle)

"He is in." Gwen said, as jack jumped into the base

"Good shot" Ianto said

"Gwen, I thought you were in charge of cloaking us" Owen said

"Yea... why?"

"Because the neutron beam is heading this way" Owen said, and he was right. A red beam was about to hit the shuttle, when Gwen leapt and dove onto the button, slamming it down

"I think it works. It must look like we were disintegrated from a different point of view" Ianto said "now lets go meet the UNIT ships".

"Tango wolf, this is uncle Nan one. Please respond, over" a voice over the speakers of the shuttle said

"Uncle Nan, this is tango wolf. We are here. Please stand by for the air strike; we will give the command when it is needed, over." Gwen said

000 back to the present 000

"What is your point?" the head cyberman said

"I think the point will be painstakingly obvious any moment now" jack said, as 9 jets flew over the base. The head cyberman turned to jack.

"We control unit." the head cyberman said. 8 of the ships fired at the jathaa vanil shuttle, then came to a stop in the sky. Ianto, Owen and Gwen ejected from the ship just as the shuttle blew up. They fell.

"How did you get unit?" jack asked

"I was in their system for the last 6 months. I turned them into sleepers for my invasion" Lisa said

"It may be logical to keep you around after all" the head cyberman said" your team are deleted, captain jack"

"Really." Jack said, forcing one of his hands free, he activated something on his wristband. An invisible tunnel guided Gwen, Ianto and Owen safely to the floor next to him.

"That felt weird." Ianto said.

"Thanks for saving us" Gwen said

"I'm not sure guiding you to a fleet of cybermen class's as saving you" jack said, as front door began to open

"How are you doing that?" jack said "the hub is on a full lockdown"

"Other than the hole in the roof anyway" Owen said. The door opened to reveal... Toshiko

"I brought her here... so you can see her die" Lisa said.

"I have a better idea..." the head cyberman said "make her open the rift to the full capacity, bring the full army of 10000" Toshiko walked over to a computer

"No" Owen said, stepping forward

"Stay where you are!" the head cyberman said, holding his arm-gun up towards Owen

"Don't make her do this..." jack said. He pulled out his gun. It wouldn't work on cybermen... but...

"By the way, captain. She will keep going despite pain. You have to kill her with that gun if you want to stop her" Lisa said

"Jack, don't you dare" Owen said, as jack lifted up his gun. On the verge of pulling the trigger. It was the only way to save the world.

000

Next time... who will win torchwood or the cybermen? Will jack shoot tosh? And how did the replicator get into the hub? All will be revealed in the final (double length) chapter.

Woo laptop is working again. Who would have thought that putting that hard drive in the freezer for 24 hours would actually work!

Update every 3 days makes next (and final) update...Tuesday 5th April(or monday 4th, havent decided yet)


	13. Chapter 12 the final showdown

This is set in torchwood series 2, between "Adam" and "reset"

If I owned torchwood, would I earn millions of pounds by selling books or recording episodes or would I post it on a free fan fiction site?

Please R&R

REVIEW REPLIES

December-Apples

Welcome to the fic. Thanks for your kind review. It is a little late for this fic, but the suggestion about more detail into jack's deaths is a good one, and I will bear that in mind for my next TW fic (and the alternate ending of this fic)

Happygogirl

I hoped someone would fall for it. And I'm glad you liked the real chapter...the wait is over... here is the final chapter (of this ending anyway)

000

Chapter 12– the final showdown

000

"By the way, captain. She will keep going despite pain. You have to kill her with that gun if you want to stop her" Lisa said

"Jack, don't you dare" Owen said, as jack lifted up his gun. On the verge of pulling the trigger. It was the only way to save the world.

But he couldn't do it. It was Toshiko. Jack began to lower his gun when 4 weapons got thrown into the hub through the hole. Jake jumped in too, with a gun in each hand.

"anti-cyberman guns" jack said, shooting one of the cybermen. It exploded "how did you get these?"

"Ill tell you later" Jake said. The team each shot a 2 cybermen, reducing it to 19 cybermen

"Cease firing or I will force the implant to explode and the one designated Toshiko Sato gets deleted" the head cyberman said. The team stopped shooting and looked at jack, who had his gun pointed at the head cyberman and was stood as still as a statue. They were all waiting for jack. It was his choice. Toshiko or the world.

"Ok... we surrender" jack said, putting his gun down on the floor

"You shall all be deleted" the head cyberman said

"I don't think so" Jake said, firing at Toshiko. Jack put his gun to jakes head in a blink of an eye

"She has an implant. Cyber technology. It is destroyed without harming Toshiko" Jake said "now we can kill them again" but the head cyberman, stood right next to Toshiko placed a hand on her shoulder. Toshiko came to here sense, and she was showing emotion again. Fear. Terror.

"Any of you move and I delete her" the cyberman said "you shall be the first of to be converted into a new empire of cyberman"

"Ok." Jake said, holding his gun in the air, he fired it "oops, sorry, accident". The wave expanded over 6 of the unit ships. They began flying over the base again. During this distraction, jack shot the head cyberman, who exploded. Toshiko ran over to Owen, and then fainted ... she was distressed; it isn't everyday you nearly get shot, actually get shot with an energy gun and get held by a cyberman and survived... unless it was jack, of course. The unit ships began dropping missiles next to the hub, causing it to shake alittle

Lisa walked over as grabbed the replicator, and headed towards the breach in the rift.

There was a large explosion nearby that caused the whole base to shake as if it had been hit by an earthquake. Jack ran over to Lisa, who had to pause to keep her balance.

Jack tried to grab the replicator off of Lisa, but they both lost there balance as a large explosion struck the centre of the cybermen force, and both Lisa and jack fell into, and were absorbed by the rift.

Jack loved the sensation of rift travel. It was just like falling off a tall building. And he was used to it. Lisa on the other hand wasn't, and the rift had been damaged. There were gaps everywhere, portal to any where, any when.

Jack knew this wasn't important. well, it was, but it would heal. The one thing that jack had to worry about was the replicator. With it, Lisa could do anything.

"Give me the replicator" jack yelled

"No"

"I will take it by force if I must" jack said.

"Just try it captain jack" Lisa said. Jack moved forward, it was like swimming. He got close to Lisa, and grabbed the replicator. She used the stub of her arm that wasn't holding the replicator to whack jack on the head. He held on, so she turned her arm and used the gun. Jack died for a few seconds, and had to release the replicator before he came back.

"Stay dead!" Lisa said, shooting him again and again. When jack kept coming back she screamed. On the 4th time she shot him, he stopped dying

"no!" Lisa screamed, shooting him 3 more times. He didn't die, even for a moment

"You can't kill me. you can't even stop me any more. My body has recognised a shot from a cyberman as a regular danger. Rather than bringing me back, I have become immune" Jack said, as Lisa shot him in the head again "and if you don't stop shooting me, I will have to shoot you"

"But you are unarmed" Lisa said, shooting him one more time

"do you think?" jack said, Bringing out his last resort gun, the Compact Laser Deluxe, which he hid..., well you don't want to know. It had saved him from killer robots once before, so long ago yet in the far future, it might work again. He shot Lisa's arm, which detached, and released the replicator. It fell through a hole in the rift

"Have mercy" Lisa said. "I am just like you, please have mercy"

"I gave you fair warning. I gave you a chance. You should have taken it" jack said, pointing his laser gun at Lisa's head. He fired and her head exploded. Her remained would securely be decomposed in the time vortex with him. This was the end of him, but it was worth it.

Suddenly a ship appeared, scooping jack up. The ship had one person on board, a woman.

"Hello captain jack. It's nice to meet you in the flesh... the living flesh" the woman said

"Who are you? What are you doing? And where are we?" jack said

"This is my rift ship. I'm taking you back to your own time." The woman said

"Why?" jack asked

"You are important. One day, I will obtain your rift manipulator, allowing me to save the doctors life. If you get trapped in the time vortex now, I can't get it, and the doctor can't be saved" the woman said "here we are. Your time. Lie low for a few hours, you are a little in your past. And whatever you do DON'T CHANGE ANYTHING!" the woman said

"Ok... but who are you?" jack said

"I am doctor river song" she said "me and the doctor go way back... or forward... depends how many dimensions you think of it"

"Well thanks... where did the replicator end up?" jack asked

"Don't you know? It would have come out of no-where with no trace"

"It went back to a few hours ago! When we found it" jack said, and river song gave a cheeky smile

"That's right"

"Does the doctor trust you?" jack asked

"Maybe, maybe not... he will do, one day" river said "but I don't want to give you lot any spoilers. You can go now."

"Ok" jack said. He began to walk away. The then paused... he turned and saluted "thank you for everything, Ma'am"

"Lets just say that we are even now" river said. She powered up the ship and flew off quickly. Jack then saw his team, and himself, leaving the pizza place... it was just before they found the replicator

"Great. I have to avoid myself through everything... fun" jack said.

000

000 3 weeks later (modified torchwood scene from reset) 000

"We counted 30 cyberman heads, plus I got rid of Lisa, so we got them all. And we completely replaced the computers; there is no trace of the virus" jack said to Martha Jones as they walked into his office

"I read your report. A lot of loose ends. You claim Tosh had been under some mind control...but how did you know?"Martha asked

"The first clue was that the machine had her for too long to have done nothing. then there is my favourate thing about we are going to do something deadly, or have just escaped something scary. she gives a small smile that gives us all the confidence to carry on. she didnt do that. after that, i knew she wasnt herself. Then I shot the SUV. I shot her pride and joy and she showed no emotion, then there were a few other things, I believe Owen said she had gone "Wikipedia" on us, she was trying to find out more information, and she led us straight into Lisa's trap, and far away from Cardiff"

"Right..."Martha said

"So, end of the world survivors club" jack said

"God, I am so glad to see you jack" Martha said

"So you did come all this way just to see me. Its jaw line, once seen, always yearned for... (you know all this from reset so I will skip a bit)...You should have called me if you were looking for a job" jack said

"I wasn't, this woman from unit rang from out of the blue. Said I was just what they needed, that I'd come highly recommended by an impeccable source" Martha said

"You mean..."jack said, then pointed up

"Well, who else would have done it?"Martha said, they were both lost in thought for a moment

"He must have thought he owed you a favour... guess we all do" jack said then paused for a moment "speaking of him... did he ever mention a doctor river song to you?"

"No, who is she?"Martha asked

"No-one. I've looked for her, there is no record of her, but she claimed to know the doctor" jack said

"Well, he didn't talk to me about everyone he knew. I never heard about you until I met you, and I had been travelling with him for months before then" Martha pointed out "plus, he is a time traveller. We met this person, sally sparrow. She gave us some instructions to follow, which she knew because we had already done them. The doctor called it the wibbly wobbly timey wimey scenario."

"Yea... she saved my life"

"Really?"

"Yea. I'm surprised you didn't ask what happened after I fell through the void." Jack said

"I assumed it was like you did before, lived though the centuries" Martha said

"No. This doctor song ... she had a ship... like one I had never seen before. Like a huge egg with legs from the outside"

"I don't know..."Martha said "maybe some day we will find out more, but she is no different than you"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, you don't exist according to the records, and you know that." Martha said "why wasn't this woman in your report?"

"I don't have to make reports to unit, your lot should be grateful you got anything" jack said "and I feel... I don't know, she seemed like someone I didn't want unit chasing after."

"Ok, few more questions"

"What are you, a reporter?" jack said

"no, just curious, and a tool of the Garnetto to tie off loose ends without showing it" Martha said "is that connection between all the technology still there?"

"No, we sent a dispersal signal. It is like it was before the kalek signal"

"And you never said... how did Jake get those guns? And how did he get back to the hub" Martha said

"Well... he hid in the boot of the SUV, which Tosh used to drive back. He then claims he found the guns. Someone left them in a box just outside the hub... in case you missed that but, it was me."

"Well, Jake is now happy in his job at unit" Martha asked "who would have thought he would have made a strike squad leader in 2 weeks?"

"Good to hear it. He did brilliant. It was either you lot or the amnesia pill" jack said

"Right... there is one more gap in the report" Martha said

"What is it?"

"What happened to the weapons you used to destroy the cybermen?"

"UNIT cant have those weapons" jack said "no-one on the 21st century can... not UNIT, not Henry van Staten, and not us... they had to be destroyed"

"You know colonel mace will want your head for that" Martha said

"He can have it, it will grow back... So do you think you could get me one of those red caps?" jack said

000

WELL... did you like? I believe all loose ends are tied up, if I missed anything ask and I will edit this chapter to explain it

Sorry for the delay. I posted it, then re-read it and... Well it was rubbish. So I deleted it and began from scratch. It had the rift, for some reason, eating the cybermen and instead of Jake with cyber guns, it was Andy with light sabers, who brought his playlist on a radio, introducing him with "holding out for a hero" the bit when he was in being "dual of the fates (the one from star wars on all the big battles)" and at the end it was "we are the champions"

Also, on my profile in the next few days, there is "revenge of the cyber woman- delorian ending". It is different, contains a whole new perspective to the cyberman invasion (please note it is related to back to the future, so it will be better if you have seen that. It will be sufficiently explained though)

I have to say this, when I was re-watching reset, I realised how truly fantastic Martha was. In dr who during her time on the TARDIS, the whole "in love with the doctor" plot got too old too fast, and ruined her character. But in last of the time lords (and from there on) she became amazing. Possibly my fave companion, especially in the reset trilogy.

Thank you to my reviewers

PCJanto

randomness6

NikkieSheepie

Happygogirl

December-Apples

For all your reviews. Your input made the fic better, and what it is now

Lol. I have the first (written paper) copy in front of me now. 2 chapters, 4 sides of A4, where it is just a computer virus (nothing more) and the solution was just to shut down the entire computer system for a few minutes. Didn't even have Owen or Ianto mentioned. How it has developed over the last 2 months. I hope you have all liked it and that you will continue reading my fics


End file.
